Tales of Glacier
by MikoSheena
Summary: This is the story about the Ice dragon slayer, Aneira Shadewit. Follow her through her journey of growth and development into the person she is. I do not own Fairy Tail or any character of the original series. I do however own my OC's (rather M for later in the story, such as violence)
1. The dragon named Eirwen

_**Cold**_ _._ It was so cold, the pink haired girl hugged herself hoping to warm up, she was scared and tired. She looked around squinting her eyes as the snow blurred her vision.

 _"Is anyone there?!"_ she called out, her breath visible in the air.

She shivered as she tried to push herself through the snow of the mountain. When hearing something she looked around, _"H-hello?"_. Hearing a growl the girl started to run scared for what it could be. She ran and ran till the small girl tripped and fell into the snow, pushing herself up from the cold snow her eyes went wide at what she saw.

" _You should not run away like that little human_ "

Before the pink haired girl stood a giant creature, a _**dragon**_. A gasp left her lips that were a blue-ish color from the cold. The dragon had bright blue eyes like crystal and scales as white as the snow itself making it blend perfectly in it's surroundings. Eventhough the pinkette should be scared, she was not, the young girl was mesmerized by the beauty of the dragon.

" _Did you lose your tongue tiny human? I asked your something_ "

How could a dragon have such a kind and warm voice? The girl opened her mouth wanting to speak and awnser the dragon, but no sound came out, tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she shivered from the cold and started to cry.

To the dragon it seemed that the little upset girl missed her question on who she was and why she was here on the mountain.

The majestic dragon tilled its head. " _Do not cry little human. I shall do you no harm. Come let's get you somewhere warm_ "

It opened it's wings for the girl, whom at first backed away a bit, not getting what the dragon was doing, but soon relaxed as she felt slightly warmer as the wing shielded her from the cold wind.

" _Come_ "

As if on command the pinkette struggled to walk alongside the dragon, as her legs started to feel numb from all this cold weather she had been enduring. Her light purple eyes looked up at the dragon as they walked trying to take more in of it's features.

The dragon however noticed this and turned its head to her, making the pinkette look away.

" _My name is Eirwen little human, what is yours?_ "

Without a second thought, feeling safe by the dragon the girl said her name.

" _Aneira... Aneira Shadewit_ "

After that there was just simple silence as they walked through the snow, Aneira however was getting really tired and could feel the energy draining from her body. Eirwen noticed this too, she could see the little human slowing down and saw her eyes wanting to close.

" _Just a little further, then we shall be shielded by the cold forces of nature_ "

Those words encouraged the pinkette to go on, pushing herself to her limit, untill she fell down on the cold ground of the cave, known as Eirwens home, and passed out. The white dragon laid down as well and carefully picked her up with her claws and set her close to her body and put her wings on the pinkette as some sort of blanket.

" _Let's see if you can survive the night, little human_ "

And so Eirwen looked over the little girl the whole night. Somehow hoping that the little girl would make it through the night.

 **~The next day~**

Aneira's eye fluttered open, her mind hazy and heavy, 'Where am I?' the girl thought and sat up. The girl rubbed her still tired eyes and looked and then looked at her hands, they looked bruised oddly enough instead of a blue purple color you would expect from being so long out in the cold, she looked at her feet, same there they just looked slightly paler, as she exanimate herself she did not noticed the white dragon moving behind her.

 _"I must say I am surprised"_

At the voice Aneira's eyes went wide and she looked up. So it wasn't a dream, there really was a dragon that helped her out of the storm! A gasp left the young girls mouth.

 _"W-what?"_ Those were the only words that left the pinkette's lips not sure how to answer or react to this whole situation, now that she had a better look at the dragon she noticed that instead of snowy while scales, the ones around her head has a light blue-ish glow.

 _"You must do something about your hearing little one, I said I am surprised, surprised you survived the night"_

But the dragon was more than just surprised that she survived, it surprised the white dragon that this small child did not seem to be afraid what so ever of her.

Aneira could only nod at the dragons words, and then looked around the cave a tad curious.

 _"This is where you live?"_

 _"Yes"_

Aneira stood up and started to walk around a bit, now getting in more of the scenery than yesterday since she had passed out.

The gigantic cave was covered in ice crystals that were so clear it shined like daimonds and soft fluffy like snow covered certain parts of the ground, yet the cave felt warmer then she expected, which Aneira found rather odd she had to admit. Looking at the ice crystals she walked up to it and touched it, it had a smooth texture and it was so clear she could see herself in the reflection.

It was then she started to wonder how this all happened, how did she end up here? Honestly her mind was fuzzy when it came about her past. Where did she come from? How long has she even been on this mountain?

When closing her eyes all she could remember was fire and screaming just complete chaos, a man yelling her to get away to run and so she did as she was told. She had ran and ran for maybe hours straight or more.

The pinkette could remember falling down in some kind of spilt in the ground and then waking up in snow, but more then that or how she even ended up there was a mystery.

A soft yet cold breeze then stroked her cheeks, and Aneira opened her eyes being brought of her thoughts, a small gasp leaft her lips seeing how close Eirwen was to her, the white dragons eyes seemed to be filled with worry for the other.

With a hesitant look, all more aware now all of a sudden how big Eirwen is, she stretched out her arm and her hand touched the white dragons nose, whom at contact seemed to close her eyes. It was then as if some kind of bond had formed between the two. Aneira looked at her before stepping closer and hugging her snout as much as she could anyway.

 _"Can I stay?"_ the pinkette asked after a little while, from what she rememered she didn't really have a home to return too.

 _"Yes, you may, Aneira"_

Aneira smiled at those words and let go of Eirwen.

 _"Thank you"_


	2. Training begins

Aneira was mainly sleeping and ate from the food Eirwen gave her, so she could regain her strength. The dragon took good care of her and when Aneira was awake the dragon told her stories which she listened to with wonder in her eyes. Then one day Eirwen told her something that confused the girl.

" _Huh?_ " She asked tilting her head to the side.

" _From today on I shall teach you Dragon Slaying Magic_ " Eirwen explained to her.

" _Dragon Slaying Magic?_ " What was that? Aneira never heard of such a thing.

" _Yes, Dragon Slaying Magic. People that learn it and master it are known as Dragon Slayers, they have the power to defeat a dragon, and now I shall teach you what my powers mean and what they are capable off_ " She spreaded her giant wings, creating a gust of wind in the cave.

That action left quite the impression on the girl.

" _Do you really think I can become a Dragon Slayer, Eirwen?_ " she sounded insecure about this all, she never could do any magic before, so what if she failed and dissapoint the dragon?

" _Yes, and that is why I will teach you, little one. You have the power to become one, I can sense it_ " Eirwen lowered her head to the girl whom looked a bit hesitant but then nodded.

" _Good, you'll start straight away. First you must get used to the icey climate of the mountains_ "

And so the pinkette's training began, Eirwen brought the girl outside so she could face the cold of the mountain that left Aneira shivering. The fact that she still wore her old torn clothes that gave her no warmth what so ever was not helping. Hugging herself once again from the cold, her lips quivering and teeth clattering.

Eirwen watched and guarded the cave so she couldn't get back in it for shelter. As hard as it was, Aneira had to get used to the cold before she could teach her any magic. It amused the dragon a bit though. She knew the little girl should've already gotten used to the cold, yet she looked as if she just came out of a warm house. This only meant one thing: as cold as the cave was, she was used to it, but she was not yet used to the cold wind that was always outside the cave.

She could see the pinkette looking at her and Eirwen made a motion with her head to encourage her to go on.

" _I-Is this really necessary?!_ " The girl yelled at her dragon. Sure she wanted to be useful and repay Eirwen for her kindness, still it was soo cold!

" _Yes, you must understand the weather, Aneira. As an Ice dragon our power depends on what we can feel in the air, even the least amount moist we can use to our advantage!_ " Eirwen said back and pushed the girl to go back to her training.

And so days went by, with Aneira out in the cold and Eirwen watching her, until she could notice that Aneira was getting used to cold, and how could she see that? Well simple...The pinkette was now playing in the snow.

Eirwen had utmost faith in Aneira that she could become a dragon slayer ever since the day she found her. No human had survived the cold on such heights and yet this girl, as tiny as she was, did.

By now they were at a nice warm fire. " _You did well today, Aneira_ ". At this the girl could only smile, but then there was silence.

" _Eirwen?_ " The girl asked and looked at the dragon.

" _Yes?_ "

" _What does it mean to be the ice dragon?_ " the girl asked.

Eirwen looked slightly amused at Aneira. She supposed it was too much the ask of young girl to understand what it meant to be an ice dragon.

" _Being an ice dragon means to be as hard and tough as ice, but also soft and gentle as snow_ "

Aneira didn't quite understand it. How could you be tough but also gentle at the same time?

" _We Ice dragons are known for our ability to create, and every dragon has his own ability_ " Eirwen stood up, walking outside and then looked up at the clear starry sky. She motioned her head for Aneira to follow and so the little girl did. Once next to Eirwen she looked up as well.

" _You see little one, dragons have powers other creatures cannot understand,. Each dragon species has a different element that holds a different ability. In ways, we are much like the stars. Not one of us is the same, even if we all have the same origin. Do you understand, Aneira?_ "

Aneira looked slightly confused. The more Eirwen talked, the more she got confused by what she even meant.

" _In time you shall understand, Aneira. But remember that there is more then meets the eye to a dragon and their powers_ "

At that the pinkette nodded. The both looked at the stars some more before the girl spoke up.

" _Do you think I can become an Ice Dragon Slayer?_ ". Eirwen only nodded at her question, which only made her smile more.

Eirwen had no doubt she could become and excellent ice dragon slayer, but she could notice the girl had much to learn before she would understand the powers of what the dragon held. In time she was sure Aneira would learn.

And so after that, more days went by and Aneira was taught more and more magic by the dragon. Those were happy times. Aneira loved it on the snowy mountain, for as isolated as it was, she had Eirwen and that was enough.

Eirwen had become like her mother. The dragon was caring and wise and told many things for when Aneira would leave the mountain. How she should treat others, how she shouldn't be afraid of what was on the lands away from the mountain they lived on, and the most important lesson was to never give up no matter what, and to move forward, because grieving over the past would not help or make a difference.

Eirwen taught her how to read and write, how to stand her ground. She was a complete rolemodel for the young pinkette over the years.

All was good, untill... Eirwen suddenly vanished.

 _"EIRWEN?! EIRWEN?!_ " The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no answer. Aneira had searched and searched the mountain for days screaming out her dragons name, crying in the process of the loss of her mother figure.

.

.

.

" _Why did you leave, Eirwen?_ "


End file.
